1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for modeling and managing services based on probabilities in order to provide intelligent services in a ubiquitous environment, and more particularly, to a method and system for modeling a service based on probabilities and for managing and using the service in a distributed environment, thereby effectively and easily representing and managing an intelligent service.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ubiquitous environment is constructed in order to provide an appropriate service to a user. To achieve this purpose, a service is provided using status information on a user's ambient conditions.
Deriving the user status information always involves uncertainty. It may be technologically impossible to obtain the user status information or only a part of the desired user status information may be obtained due to diverse reasons even if it is technologically possible. However, even in such a condition of no information, a user wishes to be provided with an appropriate service.
To provide an intelligent service in the ubiquitous environment, not only context is used but also a service needs to be modeled intelligently. However, most research has focused on a system and applications for providing services. A specific method of intelligently modeling a service and managing the service has been rarely suggested. Even if a method of modeling a service is suggested, it is just used for an individual unit but is difficult to be used in a distributed environment such as a ubiquitous environment.
To provide an intelligent service in a state like a ubiquitous environment where a computing unit and content, which is an object of computing, are distributed and managed, a method of modeling an intelligent service and efficiently managing modeling information in the distributed environment is desired.